Talk:2000 Capital Elections
What's this for? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:23, 1 January 2009 (UTC) (P.S. North CP is mountainous. No one lives there except for Sensei, Herbert and Klutzy, possibly the Str00del Force, and puffles.) ---- its a period. NOT A COMA. Periods are used for decimals! --Pinkcoolcat 22:13, 26 February 2009 (UTC)Pinkcoolcat Actually, it is supposed to be a comma. I always thought it was standard, but I guess this is just British English. "If someone writes the word colour, no one has the right to change it to color." And otherwise.. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 20:26, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Really? Weird.... that could be quite confusing for you guys. I mean, what about this percent? 1,000,000,250% Tell me, is that 1 million and 250 thousandths percent, or is it 1 billion, 2 hundred fifty percent? In this case, I think we should go for the version that is less confusing. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 20:51, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, I think the comma version is actually more confusing, since i've never seen it used before. We are taught with it that way, and you are taught your way. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 20:53, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I said the comma version is more confusing. Where I come from, decimal points are periods, not commas. Commas are used for separating numerical periods (as in place values). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 20:56, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Well, everyone is different. Where I come from this, where I come from that..I hope my word version works. Considering you are supposed to write out numbers... --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 20:57, 27 February 2009 (UTC) YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WRITE OUT NUMBES WHERE YOU COME FROM????? Man, I pity you. Standard version is easier than word form. Plus, those percents had decimals. You got your math mixed up due to that comma. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 20:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Only when we are writing in english class and such. I mean, when you are writing, you dont write "On the maths worksheet, the equation 53+34 written as an example.". You would write, "On the maths worksheet, the equation 'Fifty Three plus Thirty Four' written as an example.". When we are doing normal arithmatic, we use the numbers. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 21:03, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I see. I write my homeowrk on the computer most of the time LOL ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:05, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Dudes... Let me remind you that we should respect all versions of english, even if they sound more confusing to us. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:28, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Let me remind you that we don't want our readers to stumble or get confused. The commas are really ampersanded confusing. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:30, 27 February 2009 (UTC) In this case, quality counts over respect. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:32, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Cough cough. We have British users, and american users. You change all things to American English, even though I thought it said in Forum:English Language NO ONE, I repeat, NO ONE has the right to change "colour" to "Color". About the Centre, I thought it was just a mispelling, not the american spelling. If we are banning British English, I will One, Speak in Gaelic, or Two, Speak British English. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 22:33, 27 February 2009 (UTC) QUALITY?!? It isnt even correct! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 22:34, 27 February 2009 (UTC) DUDE!!!!!!!! YOU ARE NOT GETTING MY POINT CORRECT!!!!!!! I am against the commas! So are you! DP is for them! Okay??? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:35, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Wait. Since when do you control where my loyalties lie? Poor lad, doesnt know which side the bread is buttered on. I am for the commas, considering that's what I use.. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 22:37, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I must say that the commas are a no-no. They are so ampersanded confusing!!!! I can't tell where the decimals start, and where the millions and thousands are! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:39, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Ok... Commas are confusing to you. Dots are confusing to me! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:39, 27 February 2009 (UTC) The same to me. And stop removing my messages!! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 22:40, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's just a way of deleting information that we don't agree with! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:44, 27 February 2009 (UTC) They are not dots, they're periods! And I cannot see how periods are confusing to you; they are used to tell where the tenths, hundredths, thousandths, and etcetera start! Commas are used for separating numerical place value periods! And I'm a geek! I should know this! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:43, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :You cannot see how periods are confusing to us? We cannot see how commas are confusing to you!Wait, this is confusing me now. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:45, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Besides, I THOUGHT WE WENT BY FORUM:ENGLISH LANGUAGE!! I dont see how you find commas confusing, honestly. I was taught that way, so it makes sese to me. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 22:46, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I can tell you people are slowing and lagging down in your math... --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 22:47, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ...not your language skills. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 22:48, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Nice way to insult us, considering your "American" math ISNT TAUGHT IN EUROPE!! I can see that The Forum:English Language was in folly and jest, or of plain ignorance. The code sure isnt being followed that was set down. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 22:50, 27 February 2009 (UTC) How can you tell where the decimals start, then? Explain. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:55, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :It's the same way as "American", but we use a comma instead of a period. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 22:57, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Then do you separate the numerical periods with periods? (1,000 would be written as 1.000) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:58, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::No, we would write it as "1000". --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 23:02, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see where this is heading now: 1,000,000.34 = 1000000,34 Right? Ok, got it. Glad we cleared this up! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 23:12, 27 February 2009 (UTC)